Intruder Alert
by alayneni
Summary: The Dummy is the king of the Arrow Lair. There is no disputing that. His word is law and anyone disobeying him is punished. Both The Fern and The Workaholic have been on the receiving end of his disciplinary actions. The addition of the heartleaf plant and corn plant has thrown everything out of whack and The Dummy will not stand for it! Part 5 in The Silent Members of Team Arrow S


**Intruder Alert**

 **An:** I don't own Arrow.

 **Summary:** The Dummy is the king of the Arrow Lair. There is no disputing that. His word is law and anyone disobeying him is punished. Both The Fern and The Workaholic have been on the receiving end of his disciplinary actions. The addition of the heartleaf plant and corn plant has thrown everything out of whack and The Dummy will not stand for it! Part 5 in The Silent Members of Team Arrow Series, also the 5th story in one shot week.

* * *

"Ohmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Ohmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Ohmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

He feels calm until he looks across at the two intruders and finds them still there. He needs more ohms. He is The Dummy, the demonic one, yet that heartleaf plant and corn plant have thrown the entire team out of balance. Shortly after their arrival Felicity gave Oliver back the ring. The heartleaf is in heaven. Apparently it thinks Oliver is hers and he can do much better than Felicity. The Fern had a very bad reaction to that and attempted to kill the heartleaf plant. Felicity, feeling the need to take a break from the Team, took The Fern home with her. According to The Workaholic, he's absolutely miserable! The Dummy is miserable too because he has realised he actually misses The Fern. There was no more running commentary about The Blind One, The Bruised One or The Brat. He has no idea when he grew a soft spot for the silent members of the team but apparently he has one.

The Quiver has been a quivering mess! The bow has been trying to comfort her but it has been useless. She had too much of her emotional stability invested in Oliver and Felicity. The Dummy quite frankly doesn't care if they are together or not. What he does care about is that no one is listening to him anymore and it is because of those two intruders. The team ran perfectly before they made their appearance in the Arrow lair.

"Hahahahaha, hahahahaha," he laughs out loud. Usually everyone would pause and watch him warily waiting for him to go back to sleep but the intruders pay him no attention. That is unacceptable. He brings the fear of God to the silent members of the team. When he speaks he is to be listened to! The heartleaf is prattling on about how Oliver has started training with a shirt on. And they call him The Dummy. She has yet to realise the direct correlation between Oliver's shirt and Felicity. The corn plant isn't even looking at him. Instead he seems to be intently studying the case with the arrows in it. The Dummy has a sneaking suspicion that he is up to something.

Three days later and The Quiver is still crying. The Compound Bow has been trying to comfort her to no avail. She's constantly apologising for why Oliver's aim has been so drastically off. The whole lair has yet to regain a sense of balance. The Dummy has made the horrific discovery that part of the pleasure he gets from his ohms is based on The Fern's various reactions that in turns triggers scathing remarks from The Workaholic and pacifists comments from The Salmon Ladder.

He remembers when The Fern became part of their team. It had only taken The Dummy one day to put The Fern in his place. The Dummy and The Salmon Ladder were there first, followed by The Workaholic and The Fern. The Quiver and Bow were new since SCPD still had the previous two members. The Dummy had banned any mention of their predecessors. They had been fun. The first bow was a survivor. His motto was by any means possible.

* * *

The Dummy was sleeping when loud shouts from The Quiver, The Bow, The Workaholic and The Salmon Ladder woke him up. They wanted him to duck and cover as if he could move. Idiots! It was then he noticed a blinking object about three feet away to his right. It was the explosive head of an arrow. How the hell did it get there? There was a loud explosion and The Dummy's world tilted on its side. He could hear the corn plant snickering. Oh it was on now. They had no idea who they were messing with. Those two were going down. He was the **KING** here and when he decided it was time for someone to go, they disappeared.

It was time to take action and The Dummy was not going to spare them. First up was the heartleaf. He was going to crush her.

* * *

Thea was passing the table that the plants occupied. She looked at the empty space where Felicity's fern had been.

"I never thought I would miss a fern," she muttered under her breath as she continued on her way.

Oliver was taking out his frustrations on the salmon ladder while Laurel was training on the dummy. Somehow Laurel lost her balance and screamed as she tumbled towards the mat. Oliver lost his focus and only when end of the bar made it into the next slot. As he struggled to control the other end of the bar back into a lower slot, he kicked his legs out and hit Diggle who was passing by. Diggle was busy on a call with Lyla. Oliver's foot made contact with the hand that was holding the phone and it arched through the air towards Thea. She took a few steps backwards in an attempt to catch the phone. Her legs hit the edge of the table and she leaned backwards over the table to catch the phone. She managed to hold on to it but lost balance falling back onto the table. She knocked over the heartleaf plant and it fell on the floor. The pot shattered leaving the plant exposed.

"Everyone ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I swear that dummy reached out and tripped me," Laurel said.

"Just like Thea swears that the corn plant hid one of the explosive arrow heads from her when she was replacing the Arrows she had used the previous night at that table?" Diggle asked sceptically.

"Hey!" Thea protested, "The arrow head was under the leaf of the plant. It's not my fault that during the night it somehow rolled off the table and activated when it hit the ground. We all saw the surveillance video. Anyway, I am fine but this plant isn't," Thea said pointing at the plant on the ground.

* * *

The Dummy watched on in satisfaction as Oliver threw the heartleaf plant away. One intruder down, one more to go. That night the silence had finally returned to the lair. The Dummy was so pleased with his success he didn't need his ohms. He eyed the remaining intruder. His silence was a sure sign that he was plotting something. Whatever it was, The Dummy was prepared. He would not be dethroned.

The next day while the team was training, he noticed a strange black glow around the corn. Suddenly, Oliver screamed in pain as that Chinese tattoo he had on his side glowed. The arrow that Oliver had drawn back on his bow released and buried itself into the midsection of The Dummy. He stood there in shock. What the hell had just happened? Everyone crowded around Oliver but that wasn't important. He had an arrow in him, an arrow that was a message from the evil corn plant. The Quiver and Bow looked apologetically at him while The Workaholic beeped asking if he was ok. The Salmon Ladder looked very concerned. The corn plant had just revealed his hand. He worked with darkness.

Sometime later after Oliver removed the Arrow from The Dummy and investigated a way to fix him, The Workaholic called out to The Dummy.

"Dummy," it said watching the sleeping corn.

The Dummy was in no mood to talk. This was his most humiliating loss yet.

"The Fern has a plan but we can only win if we work as a team. Be prepared," The Workaholic said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," he started laughing. The Fern, they wanted him to rely on The Fern. They had to be kidding. He was King. He would cast the enemy out on his own. He would move his chess pieces as he saw fit.

* * *

A few days later, Felicity walked timidly into the lair and The Dummy knew this was part of The Fern's plan. She made a beeline to The Workaholic and started updating the system. The corn looked on in disapproval but the silent members didn't care. They were determined to eliminate the threat. When Felicity was finished with the computer she surveyed the lair, stopping to look at the wound on The Dummy. She rubbed her hand over the splintered wood, "I'll order a new wooden body. Oliver should be able to swap this out and make you as good as new," she said affectionately. The Dummy could see why she was The Fern's favourite.

The rest of the team started trickling in. No one was surprised to see her except Oliver. He wasn't sure how to act but Felicity made it easy for him by acting normally. He soon became comfortable but the proximity alarms started going off. The enemy was there. The corn was elated. Men started pouring into the lair with weapons. The Dummy did his best to trip a few sending them head first into The Salmon Ladder or The Workaholic's circuits. Somewhere in the scuffle, Felicity rolled on her chair across the lair to the table where the corn was. She picked up the pot and threw it at a man that was aiming his gun at Oliver. The pot knocked him out and then shattered on the ground. The corn was then trampled over by his own people. The Dummy wondered if that was a part of The Fern's plans or if Team Arrow had somehow subconsciously protected the silent members the way they protect Team Arrow every day.

The Dummy had wanted to defeat the enemy alone but ultimately it came down to teamwork; The Fern's plan implemented by them. He took note of the lesson but in no way did that mean he was going to relinquish his crown. Perhaps it was time to allow the members some more privileges. They had earned it.

* * *

"Thank God I'm back," The Fern said. "Felicity's place is the most boring place ever! I even missed The Workaholic beeps. I am not cut out for the life of a normal fern."

"Ohmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Everyone fell silent. The Dummy was satisfied. Everything was as it should be. He was in such a good mood he decided to do something he had never done before.

"Welcome back Fern. You may continue talking," he said in a very low octave.

He was met with silence. Perfect. They would gossip over that for the next few months and his title as King would remain intact. All was finally well with the Silent Members of Team Arrow.

* * *

 **An:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this week, including the guests that I can't reply to! It is appreciated.


End file.
